This invention relates to the inclusion of vehicle signals in the rim of the steering wheel, such that the operator is made aware of the signals.
The design of steering wheels and of instrument panels in vehicles are both compromised by the need to provide operator sight lines. The steering wheel has always had constraints in the size and arrangement of spokes and rims since the operator must be able to easily see the instrument panel.
Because of this, certain displays placed on the instrument panel have been historically somewhat difficult to be seen by an operator of the vehicle. The automotive designer has typically placed displays which must be seen by an operator, such as the speedometer, fuel gauge, etc. in more prominent locations. Other types of displays, such as turn signals or warning lights, have been less prominently displayed.
Warning lights, such as low fuel, low oil, etc. are sometimes ignored by operators for undesirably long periods of time. This is undesirable.
In addition, turn signals are sometimes left on by an operator for undesirably long periods of time. Systems have been proposed in which the turn signal automatically stops after a predetermined period of time. Of course, removal of the control from the operator of a feature such as the turn signal may not always be desirable. On the other hand, leaving the turn signal on for unusual lengths of time is undesirable, not only for the operator of the vehicle, but also for the operators of nearby vehicles.